Ichigo El Taxista
by Hollowkilljoy
Summary: Ichigo, un humilde taxista con problemas amorosos se encuentra con una hermosa joven que lo hará pasar un montón de cosas, ¿cuales? pasen y lean .


**_HOLA! Psss aquí otro fic mío, que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción de Ricardo Arjona (solo me gusta esa canción) llamada el taxista que por cierto es muy buena y entonces se me ocurrió la idea de un fic con una trama parecida bueno espero y les guste mucho_**

**_Los personajes son de Tite Kubo-sama_**

* * *

**Ichigo el taxista.**

**Karakura Town 10:00 pm**

Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, tengo 24 años, vivo con mi esposa Orihime Inoue desde hace 3 años, desde el día en que nos casamos pero últimamente no había mucha comunicación entre ambos tal vez se deba a mi trabajo como taxista. En fin, trabajo de taxista de tiempo completo y no me quejo de mi salario, es mas de lo que creería ganar, pero además del salario, todos los días conozco gente nueva e interesante, con la cual logro entablar una gran platica, pero además de todo eso, es muy relajante trabajar, porque siempre antes de volver a casa salgo a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para liberar tensiones y estrés por mis problemas en el amor. Como ya había dejado al ultimo cliente en su destino, era hora de mi tipica salida por la ciudad, que como ya había mencionado antes, lo hacia todos los días después del trabajo, y ahora podía estar mas relajado, debido a que no había mucho trafico. Mi humilde taxi un Wolsvagen modelo 1968, mi ropa, un abrigo elegante color negro, un pantalón de vestir del mismo color y unos zapatos elegante del mismo color y un sombrero igual, se podría decir que adoro el negro.

Cuando estuve a punto de volver a casa, decidí dar otra vuelta por la ciudad, en seguida me adentre en una calle muy desolada, no había absolutamente nadie, solo la luz de las lámparas naranjas, pero por alguna razón sentía que debía pasar por esa calle tan desolada. Para mi sorpresa no se encontraba tan sola, había solo una silueta bajo una lámpara, provocando que mi curiosidad me llevara hasta ella mientras bajaba la velocidad del coche. Aumentado mas mi asombro, descubrí que esa silenciosa silueta era una mujer, pero no era una mujer común, esta era completamente diferente de mis otras clientas, tenia algo especial, que muy pronto descubriría. En cuanto vio que un taxi se acercaba, no dudo en hacerme la parada, a lo cual yo no podría negarme, en seguida detuve el auto, y como acto seguido, por educación, la abrí la puerta, a lo que ella simplemente susurro para si misma "gracias", a lo cual asentí.

**-Buenas noches-dijo silenciosamente mientras cerraba la puerta**

**-Buenas noches-respondí de buena manera**

Ahora que la tengo cerca, me doy cuenta de que es muy hermosa, tiene un cabello negro azabache, unos ojos violetas hermosos y exóticos, un hermoso rostro de facciones delicadas y vestía un traje de lentejuelas negras que contrastaban con su hermosa y blanca piel, era como un ángel. Al notar que la estaba observando detalladamente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero eso no ocultaba esas lagrimas que provenían de sus ojos, a lo cual no pude evitar preguntar...

**-Se que no es de mi interés, pero ¿Por que llora señorita?-pregunte sin despegar mi vista del camino**

**-Es por mi esposo...Renji Abarai-dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas que continuaban saliendo de sus ojos- Cree que solo por ser rico puede engañarme-dijo tratando de contener un enorme llanto**

** -Cual es su nombre?-pregunte antes de continuar con esa charla**

**-Rukia...Rukia Kuchiki-dijo la chica con un tono triste y sin dejar de tallar sus ojos, los cuales se empezaba a poner rojos- puedo saber el suyo?**

**-Claro, Ichigo...Ichigo Kurosaki-respondí educadamente a su petición, es que seré honesto, sentí que a esa chica no podría negarle nada**

**-Es un placer-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la mía, a lo cual correspondí**

Rukia empezó a platicarme sobre lo que había pasado y durante eso me dijo: "Lléveme a el bar que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad", y como todo buen taxista trate de hacerlo rápido, pero "trate". Me conto que descubrió que su esposo la engañaba con una chica de su misma edad y que llevaban aproximadamente 9 meses saliendo, casualmente los mismos que llevamos Orihime y yo sin hablarnos casi nada, pero sabia que tal vez no era solo una coincidencia destino, pero no le tome mucha importancia y decidí continuar con la charla, diciendo "Cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse", y ella simplemente me miro a los ojos y me sonrió.

**Karakura 10:20 pm, Oeste.**

No se como, ni porque, pero ahora me encuentro en la casa de una desconocida, besándola y desvistiéndola de manera lenta y apasionada, lo ultimo que recuero fue: "Mejor lléveme en esa dirección", aquello que pronuncio me dijo que las cosas estaban llegando a otra cosa, muy diferente a una relación de taxista y pasajero, ahora se había convertido en una relación de amantes que están juntos solo para satisfacer los deseos de venganza de uno de los dos, pero no tenia nada en contra de eso, al contrario me encantaba como nos besábamos y abrazábamos reflejando en nuestros ya semi desnudos cuerpos, la luz de la Luna que se colaba por una de las ventanas que se encontraba al lado de nosotros. Era algo extraño pero provocador.

**Karakura 11:00 pm, Centro.**

Después de terminar de satisfacer la sed de venganza de mi nueva amante, decidí llevarla a su destino gratis, al menos había pagado muy bien. Al dejarla en la entrada, me pregunto si no me apetecían unos tragos, a lo cual respondí con un "Si" felizmente, y para mi sorpresa, me dijo que ella los invitaría, era lo menos que podía hacer por mi, claro yo insistí en que yo pagara pero todo fue en vano. Pero mi sorpresa fue aun mayo cuando vi a una chica de cabellos naranjas un poco parecidos a los míos, grandes atributos, ojos grisáceos y un adorno en forma de copo de nieve en la parte izquierda de su cabello, no era nada menos que mi propia esposa Inoue Orihime, sentada junto a un pelirrojo con tatuajes que según las palabras de Rukia, era su esposo Renji.

Esa noche me di cuenta de que ellos dos jugaban a engañarnos, y se seguian viendo en el mismo bar, pero no sabían que Rukia y yo nos veíamos todos los días a las 10:00 pm en la misma calle desolada en que nos encontramos.

**_Definitivamente, ser taxista es el mejor trabajo del mundo_**

* * *

_**Que tal? Les gusto? eso espero, bueno al menos si llegaste hasta aquí lo leíste y eso es lo importante xD, espero sus reviews y criticas constructivas **_

_**Hasta la otra!**_


End file.
